


A Midsummer Night's Dream

by Mraowface



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale is hung like a donkey (literally), Bastardizing Shakespeare, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mraowface/pseuds/Mraowface
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley go see some Shakespeare, but the angel finds it a little wanting...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	A Midsummer Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valvopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valvopus/gifts).

Aziraphale strolled happily away from the theatre, quietly enjoying holding Crowley's hand. The novelty of this never seemed to wear off. They'd just seen an interesting production of A Midsummer Night's Dream, and he was mulling it over, comparing it to previous versions he had seen. One thing bothered him though.

“You don't think... did it all seem a little _tame_ to you?”

“How'd you mean?” Crowley sounded quite contented. He was savouring the feeling of Aziraphale's hand on his.

“Well,” Aziraphale blushed before continuing. “Sexually, I mean. I'm sure when we first saw it, it was... _dirtier.”_ He reddened further, with a slightly furtive expression on his face.

Crowley grinned in response. “I don't know _what_ you're talking about, angel. Care to explain?”

After a pause, Aziraphale stuttered out “Well... actually, Crowley, I think I'd rather show you.”

A few days later, Crowley lounged on the bed, jittering a little with anticipation. Aziraphale had left _very_ specific instructions. Which was why, on a bed strewn with flowers, and more pink and white flowers braided into his hair, Crowley was dressed in diaphanous white garments as Titania, queen of the fairies.1

Aziraphale hadn't explained his own role to the demon: but Oberon seemed the obvious choice. Which was why Crowley was naturally suspicious. Still, his angel had seemed quite excited at the idea of... whatever it was. Crowley idly stroked the fabric of his gown, trying to look bored and languid, rather than nervously excited. He let his eyelids drop down as the door opened.

He let the footsteps approach the bed, before fluttering his long lashes and appearing to awake. And promptly choked on thin air at the sight of Aziraphale sporting the most humongously long, thick and erect penis that Crowley had ever seen,2 and a matchingly large set of donkey ears on his head.

Crowley continued to choke and stare at the huge cock. It reached well above Aziraphale's waist, and had a large, bulbous tip. He licked his lips subconsciously. His angel was busy quoting Shakespeare now, but Crowley could only distantly hear it. The sight of Aziraphale with those ears, and that cock, was so beautifully obscene that he could barely process it. His mind was overwhelmed with the possibilities.

Aziraphale clambered onto the bed, somewhat hampered by his unaccustomedly massive appendage. He managed clumsily to bring himself to kneel by Crowley though, and theatrically reached out to stroke his lover's face. The demon responded by raising himself by the arms, bringing his head close to Aziraphale's almost grotesquely huge penis. The angel reached behind Crowley's head, and nudged him forward in encouragement.

Taking a deep breath, Crowley rose to the challenge. Even just the head was enough to fill his mouth. He willed his body to adapt to the situation, and began to suck Aziraphale off as best he knew how. Nervously concentrating on the tip at first, and feeling encouraging strokes at the nape of his neck from Aziraphale, he finally unhinged his jaw and let the angel's cock slither down his throat.

Crowley felt in shock from the sensation of being stuffed so fully. He could barely bring himself to move, but every time he did so, he was rewarded with gasps and moans from his angel. It would appear that Aziraphale's Effort was very sensitive indeed.

Twisting his body around, Crowley managed to angle himself better to take control, and began to pump himself up and down on the obscene cock. Aziraphale groaned in satisfaction, one hand still entangled in Crowley's hair, and the other moving to the demon's throat. He could feel himself from the outside, feel the bulging in Crowley's throat. It was intoxicating. Still, there were other matters to attend to. He slowly unsheathed himself, slick with saliva. Crowley fell back on the bed.

“I think I'll fuck you now,” said Aziraphale lightly.

Crowley's eyes bulged, and he waved a hand blearily.

“Gimme a minute...”

Feeling almost hysterical at the thought of taking the huge cock inside him, Crowley swiftly rearranged some vital organs. He hitched up his gown, and nodded. They didn't usually rely on miracles when sex was concerned,3 but in this case Crowley would take all the help he could get. Aziraphale smiled in satisfaction at the sight of him, gaping and ready.

Crowley squeezed his eyes shut, and willed himself to relax. He felt Aziraphale shift on the bed, and shuddered as the angel slowly traced the rim of his anus with his straining cock. Then the demon felt a sharp burst of pain, as Aziraphale pushed in. He whimpered, as the angel paused and stroked his face. He remembered to breathe, and focussed on the gentle sensations on his face. He drew another breath, and nodded.

Aziraphale slowly began to fuck his demon, pushing the tip further in. The shaft of his cock was a bit narrower than the head, and Crowley sighed in relief as his stretched anus contracted just a little. Aziraphale leaned down to kiss him, and captured the demon's shouted breath as he pushed further in. Finding it hard to balance himself, Aziraphale manifested his wings. They slowly flapped behind him, keeping him upright and allowing him to keep ploughing into his demon.

Crowley felt lightheaded. He was no longer aware of his surroundings, couldn't smell the fragrance of the flowers on the bed, or hear Aziraphale's murmurs of encouragement. All he could feel was the dizzy sensation of being filled completely. Aziraphale was the centre of his universe, that was nothing new, but the raw feeling of being possessed completely was intoxicating.

Seeing the ecstasy on his face, Aziraphale started fucking him harder. He slammed into Crowley over and again, all the while watching the flickers of blissful emotion on the demon's face.

Crowley was drifting in space. Everything was fuzzy, the stars swirling around him. He floated in a daze, until he was slowly brought back with an earthly sensation. Aziraphale was lightly slapping his face, looking concerned and, more importantly, no longer moving. Even his wings had stilled.

“Don't sssstop,” pleaded Crowley. “'m good. Pleasssse...”

Aziraphale yielded to the demon's request, and picked up the pace again. Crowley's eyes were scrunched tight, and he made little animal moans. Aziraphale thought he looked exquisite, flowers slowly falling from his now tangled hair, face caught in ecstasy.

It was the look on Crowley's face that finally tipped the angel over the edge. He sank his teeth into the demon's shoulder, and bit down as he spurted deep inside. Crowley cried out in shared relief.

He cried out again as Aziraphale pulled out, his swollen head coming out with a pop. Then his angel was kissing him and stroking him all over, bringing sensation back into the body he'd near-forgotten he inhabited. Gentle wing tips caressed him.

“Beautiful Titania,” Aziraphale fondly whispered. Sated, they lay together on their crushed bed of flowers, and slept.

1He'd spluttered quite a bit when Aziraphale explained that bit to him

2Demons and humans included

3Humans could be _so_ inventive and resourceful

**Author's Note:**

> Humongously dedicated to you, Valvopus... <3


End file.
